Frozen Memories
by animeice335
Summary: This is a story about a girl that has woken up to find she has lost her memory, she comes to village and meets a nice boy but someone is hunting her, she has to use her power to protect the ones she loves and find her brother in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue She had light brown hair hair going down to the middle of her back, she was about a little over five foot in height, she had dark green eyes, she was wearing a dark green sweat shirt and a pair of dark grey jogging pants, and was carrying a black backpack, and she was about 14 years old. She was traveling down a dirt road, she had woken up 2 hours ago in the middle of a forest, she didnt have any memory of anything when she woke up, she remembered normal things like what her name is and what her shoe size is, she had faint memorys of her parents and her brother, but of the town or village she lived in and the people there she had no memory of. she was scared going down the road but she did feel a little protected, because she had her "power", her special power that only she had. She lived in a world full of ninjas, which she thought was cool but yet scary at the same time. She had always dreamed on going on adventures and doing all kinds of things, but she hadn't counted on this, walking through the woods all alone. She knew that bandits could attack and probly even some thug ninjas, she wasnt worried about bandits just the ninjas, she knew ninjas were trained in speed and accuracy and killing skills, she wasnt as fast or as accurate as them, but she did have her power. She had always wanted to be one but that dream she had lost now, and even though she was scared about what or who could come out of the dark woods, she wasnt really paying attention to that, She was thinking about what had happend to make her wake up in the middle of the woods, without any memory of where she had lived or any of her friends she only had some memories of her family. She was barely watching where she was going and she tripped but caught the ground. And she shifted her knees starting to get up but she stopped, because she knew that her parents were dead, and she didnt know where her brother was, she just wanted to disappear, to forget her worries. And instead of trying to get up she cried, she just let all the sadness out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( 1 Hour Later )

In the distance she could see a sign above an entrance to a village surrounded by giant tree trunks. She was happy at the site, she was starving and didnt have any food in her pack, luckily she had found some money in the pack when she had looked through it earlier along with some clothes and some other items. As she walked toward the village she was happy just at the sight of sign that read "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves". She was happy because this was a sign of life, something she hadnt seen since she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

She walked into the village and looked around, it looked like a nice little village with shops, stores, and fast food huts. By guessing how long it had been dark she knew it was about 1am, she sighed. She had finally found civilization but it was too late to get food, she walked out of the village and walked around the sides till she found a nice clear spot.

She decided she would find food tomorrow, she didnt have alot of money and she wanted to save it for food. After she ran out she didnt know what she would do, she might be able to get a job in the village but she didnt even know how long she was going to stay here.

She wondered what to do, her brother was still alive but she had no idea where he was so there was no point is searching. With those last thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba walked outside his house look up at the sky. It was a nice night, he liked the night time more then the day because it was so mysterious. He looked down and saw his dog Akamaru and patted his tan head. Thats when he smelled it, it was scent he never smelled before and being an inuzuka he could smell every scent there was in konoha, he didnt know this one though, it was different but he knew...it was a person.

Then there was a howl in the distance'wolves'. "Come on Akamaru lets go to bed" Kiba said walking back in the house. "Arf" Akamaru ran after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then she picked up her pack and headed into the village, considering a village like this everyone knew everybody else so she knew she was probly going to stick out.

She entered the village and started looking for a place to eat and spotted a little place that was making ramen so she sat down and asked for a bowl. Then she noticed a blonde sitting a couple seats down from her bragging about how he was going to be hokage. She knew that hokage was something like a president or mayor in the ninja world. The blonde haired boy was talking to a girl that looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Naruto! this is the last time im ever going to hang around with you in public, you can never keep your mouth shut!" the pink haired girl screamed. Then she punched the blonde on the head and walked away. "Sakura, wait!" the blonde got up and followed after her.

They had headbands on their heads, which ment they were ninja in training. After she was done eating her ramen she got up and walked over to a fountain that was nearby and sat down on a bench beside it.What am i going to do now... Then she noticed a boy with a dog on his head looking at her strangely, then he started walking towards her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That scent, its the same one from last night, its coming from that girl over there' Kiba thought. 'Theres something weird about her, i probly shouldnt but im going to check it out'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy walked up to her, he didnt look that happy either. 'Just great...'."Hi, im Kiba, who are u" he said roughly. She replied back "Im Kairi"


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba stared right into her eyes"Are u new here?"_. "_No...im just a traveler". (_I hope he doesnt ask where i came from)._

"Whered you come from"Kiba said still staring her in the eyes."uh..." _(shit)."_ Hey Kiba, whos your new friend". Kairi saw the blond boy and the pink haired girl from earlier running over. "I don't know, thats what i was finding out right now" Kiba turned to them interupting his little interrogation.

"Hi im Sakura, whats your name" as she walked over to Kairi the blonde ran up and pushed her back pointing to himself."Im Naruto, the strongest ninja in the the world" he stated smirking.

"Um..its Kairi" she stood up as Sakura pushed Naruto out of the way and faced her."Are u new to Konoha" but before Kairi even had time to answer they were interupted by a boy with a green outfit and a moptop haircut.

"Oh, my sweet and beautiful Sakura i have found u" he tried to give her a hug but she blocked him off with her fist. "Lee, go away, i dont like YOU"!

"Ya Lee, when Sakura could have me why would she go for a guy like you" the blonde jumped up smiling."Naruto, argh your so ANNOYING"! she punched him on the head. Kairi looked around and saw Kiba standing there bewildered, she just laughed. Kiba looked over at her (_Shes kinda cute) then he slightly blushed._

A older guy walked over that looked like an older version of Lee"Aww, youngsters expressing their youth in laughter and friendly fights. The smaller version(Lee) walked over to him "Yes Gai sensei, there is nothing more precious then young peoples youth" the older ones eyes lit up "Lee" the smaller ones eyes did the same.

"Gai sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai sensei" then they hugged with waterfalls comeing out of their eyes. A drop of sweat went down every one elses head.

"Come on guys follow me" Naruto said as he headed toward the park. Kairi felt weird following them since she didnt even know any of them that well. She looked to her right and noticed that Kiba was staring at her suspiciously,like as if he could see right through her...Her power wasnt that much different she guessed. But ninjas had to use hand signs for each different kind of jutsu shape and size, with her power she didnt. So she didnt want them to see it or they might think she a freak and even if not that theyll probly think shes some kind of spy ninja from another village or something.

And she also knew the death of her parents...wasnt an accident. She could feel it, the life of her parents were taken, by someone...or something, she didnt exactly know what.

Naruto jumped on one of the trees and started swinging on it."Hey Kairi, are u a ninja too, i didnt see your headband and i was wondering if u kept it in your pack or somewhere". As she walked toward Naruto someone got in her way and she bumped into them knocking a drink from their hand. "ah, geez im sorry".

The guy turned around"Hey are you gonna pay for that". Before she could say something Naruto got in front of her. Naruto stuck his fist up in the air"Hey, she said she was sorry".Before he knew it he had been hit 15 yards away knocked unconcious, the new guy who hit him was big, 3 frigerators big.

"I dont think these kids know who their messing with". The guys hand came downs toward kairi when Kiba jumped in front of her"Hey leave her alone, if leave now you wont get hurt" he said bearing his fangs while Akamaru did the same. Kairi was shocked, why were these people sticking up for her when they just met. Kiba lunged at the guy but was hit back with a microwave sized hand and impacted against a tree.

(_why did i do that...i dont even know this girl...im paralized,ugh, my leg...wait wheres Akamaru) _Then he noticed Akamaru had fallen off when they were hit and hit his head against a rock and he wasnt moving."Hahaha, this is so pathetic enja, these weaklings actually thought they could beat us, lets show them what happens if they mess with us" the big guy walked over to Sakura and Kairi, Sakura pulled out 3 of her shuriken and threw it at him but it bounced off. Then she was hit in the back with a metal pole, a bandit had snuck up behind her.Kairi gasped "Sakura ugh!" she was hit by the big bandit. He walked over to where the small dog lay"I think this mutts life will pay for my friends drink". He lifted his foot up laughing.

"NO! dont touch him...ugh" Kiba groaned as he tried to get up, his back was searing with pain.

Kairi couldnt watch anymore, she had to do something, they had helped her, now she had to help them.

"Dont" she yelled as she was getting up. The bandot looked up and smirked"Try and stop me" he lifted his foot higher then he thrusted it down.

At that moment Kairi blinked, and when her eyelids opened, all you could see was blue.

**AUTHOR: **Please review


	4. Chapter 4

"What the.." The bandit looked at his foot where it should have crushed the dog but instead he hit a block of ice that appeared a milisecond before he made contact with the dog. Kairi made swift movements with her hands and streaks of ice colided with the bandit. The one with the metal pole charged her but she lifted her arm up and blocked with a patch of ice, and knock the weapon away and thrust the ice to the bandits face making him unconcious. Four of the bandits charged her, she thrust her hand to the ground, a trail of ice snaked along the ground toward the bandits then as it made contact it went up to the middle of their chest making them immobile. "Your going to pay for this im going to crush u like a pancake". The bandit charged at her throwing his fist right at her but it was blocked by a wall of ice. Kairi then pushed the wall towards him making him unbalanced he backstepped a couple steps then stood firm ready to charge again.

She trust her hands once more on the ground, this time spikes of ice appeared. "Heh, you think your going to scare me off with a couple pointy icicles little girl". Then suddenly the spikes shot out of the ground towards him and they hit their mark, the bandit toppled over with a large thud, he was defeated. "Akamaru"!. Kairi looked over and saw Kiba going over to the ice shelter she had made for Akamaru, she waved her hand and made the box disolve and Kiba picked up the little dog in his arms.

As Kairi was walking over to Kiba to see if Akamaru was alright she stopped as Kiba turned around to face her with his fangs bearing."Howd you do that, u didnt even use a hand seal or anything, even the strongest people ive seen have had to use a hand seal espiecially for something as fast and as strong as that". He stopped to take a breath"What are you"?. He looked down at Akamaru as the little dog started coming too.

Kairi looked down at the ground, tears starting to well up in her eyes (_Im not going to cry...i knew it would eventually come to this anyway)_. She didnt look back as she ran out of the park and towards the entrance of the village.

"You big jerk, she helped us and all you do is yell at her"! Naruto came over toward Kiba. "Am i the only one that thinks its weird that she didnt even use hand signs, the Hokage even uses them, and when i asked her where she lived earlier she didnt even answer me,who knows where she came from or who she is...or what she is what that girl was". Kiba glared at Naruto.

Sakura came over with a worried look on her face"Thats right she was a girl, and also a human being with feelings, maybe there are reasons why she didnt have to use a hand seal for such a powerful jutsu, and even if there isnt you didnt have to blow up on her like that" at this she got mad and hit Kiba over the head"Idiot".

"Ow, what was that for, you dont even know. After she was done with them she could have turned on us." Sakura sighed at him"If she didnt care about us she would have just left us with the bandits". Then her face got serious"And if it wasnt for her Akamaru wouldnt be alive".

Kiba looked down at the little dog as the pup whined, a sad look on his face. (_Maybe their right but still...)_ Kiba had the look of regret on his face.

"We dont even know where she lives either". Sakura stated sighing."Nice going dog-boy" Naruto whacked him on the head.

"Its getting late, im going home, talk to you guys tomorrow". As she was walking out of the park she turned around and yelled"And if you dont find her and apologize tomorrow im going to rip your lungs out Kiba". Then she left.

"Stupid dog-boy"Naruto murmured as he walked out of the park. Kiba got up and started out of the park(_maybe i was a little hard on her but she could be dangerous...)_."Arf"Kiba looked down at Akamaru"I know she saved us Akamaru, but she could be dangerous, she didnt even use hand signs, no one has that kind of power".

Akamaru growled at him"Arf arf arf". Kiba sighed"Your right...well, its only 9 o'clock". Then he started sniffing around looking for the right scent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kairi had gotten out of the village she went back to the spot she had slept in earlier. She kept remembering Kibas words.(_Hes right...why did i even try to be their friend...i couldnt stay here anyway, i still have to find my brother i dont even know where to look though...it would have been nice to stay here for a while and be normal, i wonder what my life was like where i used to live...ughh dam memory)_ she slammed her fist against the ground.

She thought she heard a low growl somewhere near her but dismissed it,(_probably just my imagination since im so worked up...that reminds me of Kiba,that dog like appearence to him... i think he saw through me right from the start...but he protected me...i actually kind of liked him, he didnt look that bad either, ugh, who am i kidding, no ones ever gonna like me becuase of my power and because i cant even tell them where i came from or where my family is or who my first friend was or what pond i used to swim at...the only memory i actually have is the deaths of my parents and i can barly remember that, i just know that their dead and my brothers alive, who knows, he could be dead by now. There had to have been something i could have done...but i guess i wasnt able to, now i have nothing left...)_

She stuck her head between her legs and and just let tears roll down her cheeks, she thought she wouldnt be able to cry anymore after all the crying she had done the previous day. Then she heard a russle in the the trees next to her. She froze, it was dark out who knows what could have made that sound. She gathered her courage and lifted her head up looking in the direction the sound came from...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR**: lot of talking in the next chapter and maybe a bit of action, depends how far i get, its 2 am now(i finished this before i went to bed) i should have another chapter done by 5 tomorrow, hope u like this one and the one to come PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

She saw Kiba. She couldnt believe he found her(_probably that canine nose of his)_, although it might have just been to tell her that he wanted her to leave the village so she just looked back down and stared at the ground.

Kiba could tell she had been crying and when she wouldnt even look him in the face he felt even worse. Akamaru jumped down from the inside of Kibas hoodie and turned around to face his best friend\master. "Arf" then Akamaru walk over to Kairi and licked her on the face, she looked up surprised.

Kiba came closer"Um,..he wants to thank you for saving him". Kairi used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her tears away."Dont thank me Akamaru..I was the one who bumped into the guy anyway". She looked down at the ground, it was her fault..."Those guys were gonna get it sometime, they came here and have been causeing trouble for months". Kiba felt imbarrased just talking to her...he had been such a jerk earlier.

"Im sorry if I have caused you guys trouble, ill be leaving tomorrow anyway...". Kiba looked down surprised"Didnt you just hear what I said" Kiba started looking mad(_She doesnt have to leave...)_. "Arf arf" Kiba looked down at Akamaru and his angry face wore away."Im sorry for what i said earlier". Now it was Kibas turn to stare at the ground while Kairi looked up at him. "You had every right to say it" she said looking at the ground to now

Akamaru stood there looking at both of them, this wasnt going like he thought it would.

Kairi giggled"Ah, Akamaru stop it" Kiba looked and saw Akamaru repeatedly licking her on the face, he smiled. After he was done the smile faded off her face. (_I guess i might as well tell him, he might understand more then...I hope)_

"If you want i can tell you why im here" Kairi looked up at him, it took him a couple seconds but then he sat down.

"I woke up yesterday in the middle of the woods with only this pack. I have no memory to anything that happened before i woke up, i dont know where i lived or what grocery store i used to go to or what my most embarrasing moment was or what house i even lived in...the only thing i actually remember are some memorys of my parents...how they died, i remember seeing them on the floor covered with blood". Her voice started quivering but she continued."I know that my brother escaped i think, i dont know how i did...i have no idea where he is either, but, i do know...that the person that killed my parents is coming after me...i can feel it".She paused. "I do know my name and my age so dont think im totally crazy" she looked over to him and forced a small smile. "Oh, almost forgot...i was born with my powers, so was my brother, i dont know why we dont have to use a hand seal or anything...we just concentrate on it and it happens." (_Aghh, my head...)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Take that"_

_"Haha, you missed"_

_"Agh, Kairi no fair, u didnt even give me time to block that"_

_"Im sorry i should have went easier on you, after all, your my baby brother"_

_"Your only one month older then me idiot"_

_Kairi laughed"Fine fine, little brother"_

_"Go get a tan or something, isnt that what most girls do anyway"_

_"Not all girls care about getting a tan, besides, im not into that stuff anyway"_

_"Purebreed tomboy"_

_"Shut up besides, i saw you crying after you saw that movie"_

_"It was sad cause the dog sacrificed his life for the girl, besides i wasnt crying, i was just...relieveing tension"_

_"Relieveing tension, nice explanation, hmmm, whats the score again?"_

_"30 to 70"_

_"whad you say, speak louder"_

_"30 to 70..."_

_"Dont feel bad, im your BIG sister"_

_"Aghh, only by a month"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kairi held her head(_Aghh, was that...)_"My brother and I used to train with our powers too...i usually won" she smiled.

"Whos hunting you?" Kiba looked at her face and saw happy and sad mixed on it. "I dont know for sure...i just know their going to come after me and my brother"

"Its getting late...you should probly get home..".Kairi said with a frown on her face, but then she saw Akamaru. Just as Kiba was about to say something Kairi had her completely blue eyes again and was holding her hand out in front of her.

(_i have to make this just right)_ she concentrated and was very careful to make every detail right. A blue beam shot out in front of her and started making a shape and Kiba couldnt tell what it was until she was done, an ice statue that looked like Akamaru. He watched her blink and her eyes turned back to normal then she picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here" Kiba took the ice statue and looked it over. But then he handed it back to her"I think you should have it"

She took it and looked at it for a couple seconds then she got an idea. She set it down it front of her then blinked, then the middle of it started glowing then broke in two. The the 2 pieces spread out from each other and grew the halfs they had just lost. She blinked then gave him one of the Akamaru statues.

He looked at it weirdly for a second then put it in his hoodie pocket. She put hers in her backpack...thats when she heard it, that growling noise from earlier.

She looked up at Kiba and noticed that he was acting tense. Suddenly he jumped over to the other side of her with Akamaru at his side, both had their dog fangs bared and growling. She wondered what was going on when she noticed that there was a slight distortion in the darkness where they were staring at, then it started moving and came out to reveal itself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR**: ok, this chapter was actually longer then i thought and i didnt get to add all i wanted, oh well saves it for the next one which might be out later today. PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

It was a wolf. Its yellow eyes stared into Kairis dark green orbs, as if it could read everything she was thinking.

Then it bared its fangs and started in a low growl. Kiba growled back at it, the wolf turned to him as if he didnt know that Kiba had been there the whole time, It took one last look at Kairi and backed off.

"Its rare to ever see a wolf near the village" Kiba turned around and looked at Kairi"Where are you staying at tonight"

"oh, um...actually right here isnt that bad" Kiba looked at her like she was crazy"What?"

"Ill be ok, ill sleep in a high tree or something" Kairi tried to smile while she imagined herself falling out of a tree half asleep, getting knockedout, and being a wolf treat.

"You cant do that, its too dangerous even if your in a tree" Kiba looked down at his shoes and grimaced."If you want...you could stay at my house...my mom and sister wouldnt mind"

Kairi slightly blushed. She suddenly imagined her sleeping in the same bed with Kiba(Oh my GOD, what am i thinking, ahhh).Her face looked like a tomato while she was making a gross face.

"Hey, you ok, you look like you stepped in a pile of mud or something" Kairi turned to him"Why would i be scared of that" "Because girls always do that because they dont want to get their clothes dirty and they think its gross" Kairi got mad at this and stood up"Im not going to go crazy over a little mud, im not one of those stupid ditsy girls that do that stuff. Im not worried about little things like that" Kairi felt bad after her outburst like that.(_He probly likes those kind of girls...who pretty themselves up for hours and never like going out and adventrue or play in the woods...im not one of those girls that want to be pampered)_

"Good, i dont like girls like that" he murmered to soft for her to hear. "Well, come on"

Kairi looked up at him"Kiba, i cant do that...ill just be trouble"

"No you wont, you cant stay out here with these wolves anyway. Lets go" Kiba turned and started walking towards the villages entrance. Kairi just stared at his back until Akamaru barked at her, she smiled and started following after Kiba.

When they got to his house as he told her to come in a middle aged woman came out of the hallway that Kairi was guessing was his mom."Kiba where have you..." She saw Kairi and stopped talking. Kiba ran over and pulled her into the next room and they both came out 5 minutes later. "You poor girl, here ill show you where you can get cleaned up."she put her arm on kairis shoulder" I hope Kiba didnt treat you badly" she glared over at Kiba, he got a scared look on his face and moved back a couple of steps."No, Kiba was very nice to me, um, Kibas mom" Kibas mother smiled at her"Your sweet, Kiba doesnt deserve someone like you,oh, and call me Mrs.Inuzuka"

Kibas mother took her upstairs and showed her the bathroom"ill be back with some clothes for you". She left the room and Kairi stood there for a few seconds then got undressed and ran the bathwater, she would have got a shower but she just wanted to relax for a while. Mrs. Inuzuka came back in"I laid some clothes out for you ill wash your dirty ones, dinner will be ready in 40 minutes, come down then" then kairi heard the door shut then she put her head back and closed her eyes.(_Mrs. Inuzuka seems nice...huh,wait, what did she mean Kiba didnt deserve someone like her?does she think...OHH GREAT)_She frowned and tried to relax again...(_It really wasnt that bad of a thought...)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba was in the living room on the couch, his arm was on the side of the couch holding up his head.(_Why did she say i was so nice to her, when i first met her i all i did was question and yell at her. I havent really treated her nice at all. She didnt even say anything to him like'go away' or'leave me alone' when he found her by the trees. Geez, im a jerk, i dont deserve her kindness)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi could have used the clothes in her backpack but she decided not to since Mrs.Inuzuka had got them for her. She had a white sweatshirt and light grey jogging pants which were sagging cause they were too big for her. She walked into the kicthen and was taken by Mrs.Inuzuka to a chair at the table."Well, you got yourself a pretty one there Kiba, howd you get so lucky" Kairi looked over and blushed at the girl that looked around her early 20s."Im kibas sister, Hana".

"Hana shut up". Kiba looked like he had just been stabbed.(_I knew i wasnt his type...i cant be that bad...maybe hes in a relationship)_ Sadness covered her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Why do they keep thinking that, im not her type anyway... she needs someone better then me)_He looked over and saw the look on Kairis face(_I guess she really didnt like the idea either...)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi ate her food. She felt like she was intruding on these people, she needed to get away from here. She couldnt live off people in this village forever. She had just finished her meal when she had a sharp pain in her head(_Agh, what...) _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whats for dinner"

"Chicken, potatos, and biscuits that Kairi made herself"

"You got to be kidding me mom, if Kairi made them they probly came out rock hard"

"Oh shut up, i would do a better job then you would do any day little brother"

"Its a month, anyway lets see how the biscuits are"

"gahh ew, these taste like a bunch of flour"

"Im sorry mom"

"Thats ok, next time youll do better"

"Next time i just wont eat"

"Shut up"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"um, im sorry" Kairi got up from her seat and went to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face(_They come back little by little...)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure your feeling ok"

"Yes Mrs.Inuzuka im alright"

"Here, you can wear this tshirt to bed, goodnight" She left the spare room then Kairi got changed. "Are you ok"? she looked at the door and she saw Kiba. "Ya im ok..." Kiba looked at her more closely and blushed"I guess my mom hasnt washed the clothes for a while" she looked down at the long white tshirt and the saggy pants she was wearing"why do u say that"

"oh um, no reason" He left the room and closed the door. Kairi laid down and thought about what he said(_What did he mean...could these be..)_She looked at the pants and noticed Kiba wore the exact same pair... she gasped as her face turned red. She laid down and tried to rest it had been a big day. (30 minutes later)

Kairi woke up to a loud crash.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR**: please review


	7. Chapter 7

She changed her clothes before she went out the door into blue jeans and a tshirt. Then she followed to where the sound came from, it was the last door on the second floor. She opened and saw Kiba on his bed, he was holding his right arm but there was blood that was escaping his hand going down his arm. But then she noticed he was half naked and turned away, her gaze was at the broken window that must have been the noise."A wolf jumped in the window and took a bite out of me" Akamaru sat next to him growling towards the window. Kairi was afraid of heights but she new what she had to do, she ran over to the window and jumped down.

A piece of ice stopped her from colliding against the hard earth. She looked around and saw wolves surrounding her, she held both her arms out to her sides and made spikes appear in the air and hurled them. Three wolves were taken down by them, 4 remained. One jumped at her but she moved out of the way and took it out with a sharp slice of ice, then before she had time to turn around she was pinned against the wall looking into the eyes of a wolf. Its eyes were completely yellow as it stared into her eyes bearing its fangs at her.

She was about to push it off when the eyes started turning red, the way you drop water on a piece of paper and the water spreads out around the paper, thats the way the wolves eyes were turning red. She was paralyzed, she didnt know what to do, all she saw in the wolves eyes were evil and death.(_All i can do is die...)_She was suddenly snapped back to reality when the wolf was thrown off her by a strong arm, it was Kiba."Are you ok"? After a couple seconds she slowly nodded.

The wolves ran off and all was silent until Kiba groaned and leaned back against the wall holding his arm. Kairi took his arm and looked at it."You need to get this bandaged"

Kiba slightly blushed as she examined his arm. Then someone came outside"You two come in here and ill bandage that arm" Mrs.Inuzuka brought them inside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi sat stroking Akamaru while Mrs. Inuzuka treated to Kiba. "What would make those wolves act ike that" Mrs.Inuzuka said after she was done bandaging Kiba. "If they come back next time well bite them first, right Akamaru"Kiba smiled at his dog "Arf".

"Im going back to bed, you two should do the same pretty soon" Mrs.Inuzuka left.

"Are you sure your ok?" Kiba looked over at Kairi with concern

Kairi looked up and blushed at the site of Kiba since he still was not wearing anything but boxers"Oh, ya im ok"

Kiba wondered why she was blushing when he looked down"Oh, well ill see you tomorrow" he ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"He didnt have to leave that quickly..." Kairi pouted. "Arf" Akamaru licked her face then jumped off her lap and ran up the stairs after Kiba.

"Well lets see what happens tomorrow in this life of mine" she frowned as she went up the stairs to bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kairi woke up and got changed then she headed down stairs. Mrs. Inuzuka laid out some breakfast for her"Sorry no one else could join you, Hanas out on a mission and Kibas out training by the pond".

After she finished breakfast she said thanks and got directions, she headed toward where the pond was. It was 11:00 and the sun was just coming out. Kairis favorite rime of day was the morning, she smiled to herself(_Maybe this will be a good day) _

When she got to the pond she found Kiba,Naruto,Sakura, Lee, and a guy in his late 20s with silver hair leaning on a tree reading a book. "Hey Kairi"

Sakura came running over to Kairi waving her hand in the air."Hi Sakura".

Kiba heard what Sakura said and looked over, he saw Kairi and stared at her for a few seconds. Then he turned his face the other way and started training harder.

"Were going swimming later, do you want to come"

"Uh, i dont have bathing suit"

A gleam appeared in Sakuras eye"Thats ok, ill help find you one, ill pay too"

"No, i cant let you do that..."

"Oh come on, it will be a 'Happy to new friends' present, were friends arnt we"

Kairi looked down at the ground for a second then looked back up at Sakura and smiled"Ya"

"Great, lets go" Sakura ran towards the entrance almost dragging Kairi with her.

"So she stayed at your house last night, whad you guys do"? Naruto started poking his shoulder winking.

"Nothing you idiot" Kiba said annoyed. "What happend to your arm" Lee looked at the bandage peaking out of Kibas sleeve. Kiba froze for a couple seconds"Well..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi and Sakura came back later wearing their bathing suits."Sakura are you sure this isnt too revealing"?

"Of course it isnt, come on lets get the boys and go swimming" They walked in too where Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were gathered in a circle talking.

"Hey guys were back"Sakura waved. Lee and Naruto looked around and goggled at them."Sakura your so pretty" Naruto smiled. "Sakura you are even more beautiful then a goddess" Lee cried.

Sakura smiled and looked over at Kiba "Kiba, do you think Kairi looks nice".

Kiba had been staringover at Kairi and couldnt stop looking until he was snapped back to reality as Sakura spoke. He blussed a deep red"Um, ya shes ok"

Sakura got angry and raised her fist up"Shes ok..." Kairi blushed at what they were talking about but changed the subject "Come on lets go swimming"

Sakura pointed to Kiba"But...ok?...are you going to let him say that"? Kairi pulled Sakuras arm to the water "Its just a bathing suit, come on"

Naruto looked over at the girls and yelled after them"Well be over there in a second we have to get changed" he looked over at dog-boy to find him just staring at the ground."Come on dog-boy, lets go"

Kiba blinked then looked up"Um, ya coming" He raced after the two boys

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kairi and Sakura swam in the water Kairi got a bad feeling, but she didnt pay much attention to it. She was having fun, and too her, thats all that mattered right now.

The boys came back and Lee and Naruto showed off their diving techniques while Kiba just laid on his back in the water looking at the sky.

"Hey whats wrong" Kairi came up to him. He got startled as he heard her and nearly drowned. As he got up she laughed and he smiled but it turned to a frown in a second."Whats wrong"? Kairi looked at him with concern.

"Nothing" Kiba said looking at her."Hey you guys, come on lets have some fun" Naruto yelled at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi collapsed on the ground. Sakura came over to her"Your a pretty good swimmer Kairi"

"Thanks"

A drenched Akamaru came over to Kairi and sat by her. "Looks like Akamarus worn out" She patted his head.

Kiba came over and sat on the other side of Kairi with his arms crossed over his knees. Kairi noticed the bandage on his arm."Kiba, is your wound doing ok" Kiba looked over still with a frown on his face"Um..ya its fine"

"Are you sure, the water probably weakend the bandage maybe we should get a new one on it". Kiba turned and growled at her "Im ok" She looked at him surprised. Kiba then looked shocked."Im sorry..." He got up and walked away.

"Did i do something wrong..." she wispered with sorrow on her face.

Suddenly she felt it. That weird feeling something bad was near. A rush of fear came over her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR: **Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Kairi stood up and looked around. She could feel it, something bad was about to happen. "Kairi whats wrong" Sakura asked her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Whats wrong with me...why do i feel so much anger towards her...) _

Sakura stopped him in his thought"You jerk, now shes upset" Kiba turned towards her"Just shu..." (_That smell...its..)_Sakura then turned around. "Kairi..whered she go" Kiba looked and saw she was gone "Sakura find the others" Kiba started running along the river following the scent.

Then after a 10 seconds of running he spotted wolves, about 25 of them, surrounding Kairi. She had no where to go because to her right was where the water stopped to drop down to a waterfall and to her left was a tree and behind her was the edge of the cliff, holding an unconsious Akamaru in one of her arms while the other one was trying to fight them off. As he ran towards them he made a hand sign "Man Beast jutsu" His strength intensified and his nails grew long like claws. The wolves in the back of the pack heard him and turned around to attack. He swiped them away one after the other. More kept coming at him though, one after one. Then he noticed Kairi had put a sheild up around herself. (_Good, that should give me some time to get to her)_ As he tried to make his way farther towards her he was pinned by 3 wolves and he couldnt move. He punched one in the face and swung the other ones off. Then one clawed him in the leg and he kicked it away. He continued to fight the wolves on after the other, then he stepped back panting. He looked as some of the wolves started getting back up and growled at him. He glanced at Kairi to make sure she was ok, thats when he saw that one of the wolves had climbed into the tree above her, she was sheilded around the sides but she hadnt sheilded the top, so the wolf could get in. He thought he had heard shouting but he dismissed it, there was only one thing on his mind right now."Gahhhh" kiba roared and charged through the crowd of wolves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Lee, and Naruto had gotten there right before Kiba had charged. "Wolves?" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the pack. "These must be the wolves that attacked them last night" Lee announced as he ran faster ahead of the others toward the wolves. After Kiba had charged through the pack the wolves in the back then got back in position to block the others from following. Lee ran towards them then slid along the ground putting his leg in front of him doing a 360' when he got to them "Leaf Whirlwind" he shouted as the wolves were knocked up in the air and came back down to earth with a loud thud. He stood up and got into fighting position.

Sakura and Naruto were then behind Lee. "Time to teach these dogs a lesson" Naruto made a hand sign. "Naruto behind us" Sakura yelled turning around with a kunai ready in her hand. He whipped around and saw wolves coming out of the woods ahead of them.Wolves to the south and north, water to the east and trees to the west, they were surrounded. "Sakura you go help Lee get to Kairi and Kiba. I can take care of these guys. Shadow Clone jutsu" Fouteen more Narutos appeared and they charged at the wolves.

Sakura turned to see Lee holding his own against the wolves. Three of the wolves turned towards her, one lept at her and she ducked down then did an upward slash at it. The next one ran at her and she got down and kicked it. The last one dove at her and she managed to move to her side even though she did get a scratch. As soon as it hit the ground it slid around and lept again, she saw it coming and moved to the side, still barely dodging it, she was then on the ground on her side since her last dodge attempt wasnt so graceful. The wolf quickly turned and lept into the air coming right down on her. She quickly rolled to the side, it was still a very close call. "This one is fast..." She got up her left arm supporting her while her right held her kunai. The wolf lunged again and she rolled to the side, she quickly got up from the roll and lunged at the wolf, but it had recovered just as fast, the kunai was then in between his fangs. She then took this chance to kick the wolf but he let go and jumped away. "Really fast..." The wolf had moved back then jumped to her side, then it lunged at her as fast as it could. She barely had time to make a hand sign. There was a puff of smoke and the wolf bit into a log, Sakura was in the air coming down on it and slashed it with her weapon slicing through its neck. She panted for a second before heading towards Lee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba ran through the wolves slashing them as they jumped at him. He saw the wolf on the branch bend his legs to jump, Kiba hunched down then kick off the ground flying towards it. It jumped...Kiba swung...he missed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi saw it coming at just the last second, she had no choice, she jumped back, and she started to fall, she closed her eyes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba landed on the branch and saw kairi jump back. He lunged down and slashed the wolf then flew off the cliff towards Kairi. He caught her by her wrist, with his other hand he grabbed on to the edge of the cliff. He looked down at her, she had a few scratches, and Akamaru was in her other arm still unconsious. (_Shes ok...)_ He looked up at where his hand held on to the cliff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi felt something catch her wrist and she slowly opened her eyes, she looked up and saw Kiba holding on to her wrist while dangling off the cliff with his other arm. Then she noticed all the scratchs and bites on him and grimaced"Kiba.." He looked down"Are you ok" She slightly nodded"Ya, what about you...your..." He smirked "Dont worry about me, im an Inuzuka, were tough". She then managed a faint smile "Ya...you must be"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba then had a sharp pain in his arm, his grip loosed a little bit on Kairi. He bit his bottom lip and tightend it again. "Kiba whats happening" "Nothing im fine" he managed to grunt out. He then looked at her more intensly (_Shes so pretty...even with those scratches...hanging there...so...beautiful...so...helpless...)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi watched his gaze, he was just looking at her like he had just found the most interesting thing in the world. But suddenly his eyes changed, he suddenly looked really wild...crazy. Then the grip on her wrist started to tighten...alot. "Ughh...Kiba...what are you doing" But he didnt stop, he just did it alot more. "Ughh...Kiba..STOP!" She gasped. Then his nails started to dig into her "Ughhhhh...stop..KIBA STOP!" she yelled in pain, her eyes starting to tear up. Then suddenly his grip released and she started to fall...she didnt know weather to be frightened or relieved as she fell towards the water...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR: ** Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

"KIBA STOP" Kiba suddenly snapped back to reality hearing the plea, and let her go. (_What am i doing!Whats wrong with me!...i didnt even realize i was gripping her so tight..or her crys to stop...)_ Then he heard a splash and looked down toward the water realizing what happened. He let go of the cliff.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi felt the water rushing around her, the current was really strong pushing and pulling her every way. She had no idea what to do, she was using all her might just to hold on to Akamaru. She had to try to think of a way to get them out of here, but her mind kept rushing back to Kiba...the way he suddenly acted...the look on his face...(_What happened to him...)._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura panted "Is there any end to these wolves" She looked around and noticed they had taken alot of them out. They just kept coming though. She was about to attack when the wolves stopped moving. Then suddenly all of them just ran into the woods. "Why did they flee" Lee said. "Probly because they knew they couldnt win against me" Naruto came over with a grin. Sakura sighed "Naruto your hopeless". "Come on we still have to find Kiba and Kairi".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi was being tossed and turned by the river, sometimes hitting giant rocks that were sticking up from the botom. She was so tired. Suddenly she was above the water, she took a deep breath of air. She fought against the current but it was useless. She was in a position that she could see in front of her. There was a branch hanging out over the water,as she got near it she lunged out for it. She knew she wouldnt be able to hold onto it for long. She lifted Akamaru up...her grip loosend...she managed to lift him onto the branch...her grip left the branch. She fell into the water and was taken by the current again.She was battered and bruised and tired and weak. (_I guess this is the end...)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others got down to the river. "Oh my god, they must have been dragged downstream!" Sakura got down and stared at the water. Lee put a hand on her shoulder "Will find them Sakura, i know theyll be ok" Naruto poked Lee on the arm "Um, guys we got company". The two turned around and saw the wolves slowly coming out of the woods. "They dont give up.." Sakura said raising her Kunai. Then she saw Naruto fall back into the water. "Naruto!". The wolves got closer, they were 10 feet from them. Then they heard a splash and looked around...Kiba and Kairi were getting out of the water on the other side, after they got out they ran into the woods avoiding Sakura and Lees calls. The wolves watched then the one in front let out one last growl. Then they left.

"Why didnt th..." She was interuppted as Naruto climbed out of the water, releasing his Kunai from earth which it had been stabbed in to keep him from being abducted by the current. He had a big grin on his face "That should give us enough time to find the others" Sakura looked at him bewildered."You mean...those were just a couple of your shadow clones" "Yup"

Sakura turned red then hit him on the head "You jerk, i thought you had been taken down the river" Naruto then grinned again "So you care about me" Then she punched him in the face "You should have been the one who fell off the cliff". "We have no time for fighting, we have to find them" Lee then dashed away, Naruto and Sakura right behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_This must be the end...well its not exactly like I had a life...its not like I have a family to live for...well...i do have them...but their just friends...besides, all the trouble im causing them theyll probly be glad im gone...Sakura..Naruto..Lee...and Kiba...Kiba...at least Akamaru is ok...Kiba would protect him with his life...)_

For a moment she felt a tinge of jeaously..(_I know Akamaru would do the same for him...besides...im just a hindrance to be around anyway...this is so pathetic...my 48 hour life is flashing before my eyes...what will my last thought be...my friends...my brother...Kiba..)_

At that moment she went unconsious, right before she did...she thought she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her...(_Must be dreaming...)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**AUTHOR:** Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

"Kairi, Kairi, open your eyes"Kairi slowly opened her eyes and saw Sakura kneeling over her. "Thank god your awake, are you ok" Kairi slowly sat up, she felt exausted. "Its good that you have awakened, are you hurt" She looked over and saw Lee. "Im ok you guys dont worry" she managed to say in a tired voice. "It was turning dark when we started fighting those wolves, so it must be around 9:30 now" Kairi listened to Lee and looked around. It was really dark. Then she noticed something "Where are Naruto and Kiba"

"They went back up to the place where we swam to get their clothes"Sakura exclaimed. Kairi then realized that she was still in her bathing suit, then she noticed it was pretty cold and shivered. Then she remembered how Kiba had acted. "Was Kiba ok"

"He had alot of bites and scratches on him but it didnt really seem to bother him"

"Was he acting strangely"

"No, why do you ask"

"Oh, no reason" Kairi kept picturing that face...she tried to think of something else.

"Howd i get here anyway" Sakura looked at her shivering, the cold must have been getting to her now. "Kiba did, you must have blacked out while in the water" Then it dawned on her "Was Akamaru with him" she looked at Sakura worried.

"Yes" After hearing this she smiled a little and slowly looked up at the sky gazing at the stars. (_Kiba...)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(10 minutes later)

Naruto and Kiba came back and gave Lee his green jumpsuit and he went to change behind a bush. As soon as they got within 7 feet of the girls Akamaru jumped out of Kibas hoodie and ran to Kairi, jumping on top of her and rapidly licking her face receiving a laugh and a big hug from the brown haired girl.

After Lee came out he ran to Sakura noticing she was shivering. He opened his bag the others had brought for him and pulled out a green jacket "Here Sakura" He got on one knee and held his arms out to her bowing his head. She looked surprised and excepted the jacket sighing "Green...how did i know". Kairi stood up with Akamaru holding him tight for warmth remembering that she had changed at Sakuras house leaving their clothes there. She looked over to the tree Kiba was leaning against staring at the ground. As soon as he noticed her gaze he looked up at her then after a second he quickly turned his head in the opposite direction. "We should probably start heading back to the village" Naruto suggested.

A light wind had come. Kairi shivered, she was last in line. Akamaru was snuggled in her arms. Her mind was on Kiba and what had happened to her. He had looked angry...no...insane when they were on the cliff. Then he had saved her from drowning. What was going on with him. She looked ahead, Kiba was 5 feet in front of her. He hadnt spoken a word since she had woken up.(_I need to talk to him)_ She picked up her pace a little, suddenly there was a strong wind and she stumbled, running into Kibas back. He turned around "You ok" She noticed he wasnt really looking at her. "Im sorry" She started walking beside him.

He noticed that she was really cold by the way she was shaking. (_The least i can do after what happened...)_ He took off his hoodie and turned it inside out then handed it to her. "Here" She looked at him surprised "No, i...its cold you need it"

"Take it"

"But"

"I can handle the cold just take it" She set Akamaru on the ground and put on the hoodie. She noticed some of it being red, she examined some of the spots more closely then noticed that the red was...blood. She looked over at Kiba and gasped. He was covered in bites and scratches. Most of the bites didnt look that bad, but the one she was looking at was the biggest and deepest one, it was the one he had gotten the other night. "Kiba..your badly hurt" He looked up at her "Its nothing"

"Its not nothing, you have marks all over you"

"Its ok"

"Its not ok"

"You need to treat those"

"No i dont im fine"

"Kiba"

"Dont worry about it" He yelled at her, he then looked back at the ground. She looked at him surprised then turned her face away. Sakura came back and yelled at Kiba "What are you doing now" She then pulled Kairi up to the front of the group.

"What happened"

"I was just asking if he was ok"

"I dont know why he did that, ive never seen him act like that"

"I mean, he did save my life...and take me into his home...but the way hes been acting...im starting to think...he doesnt like me"

Kibas sensitive ears caught every word and he rushed up to her and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "I dont hate you, i just..ive just been feeling weird lately...its not because of you...dont think that" She stared at his face, watching every emotion...first he looked mad when he had started talking but...it soon turned to kind and worried looking.

The three just stood there for a couple moments until Sakura broke the silence "Issues" then she walked away. Their eyes were still locked on each other,then Kiba noticed he was still gripping Kairis arm and suddenly let go. He slowly started walking again then after a couple seconds Kairi went after him. They walked side by side in complete silence for a few moments. Kairi looked up at the stars, night was her favorite time of day, even though shed never volunteer to go walking alone in the woods at this time. The river beside her had the reflection of stars floating on it, it made her feel really calm. (_So cool...)_

And then Kiba was right beside her...that made it even better. She didnt want this moment to end. But all good moments end even if you dont want them to.

"The thing that happened when we were on the cliff...when I...i dont know what happened...I...Im sorry" She shifted her gaze towards him, a little surprised. "Kiba..." He sighed "I just...something just went off and...its like i wasnt even me anymore...i just wanted to..." He paused "I just...lost control over myself...im sorry"

Suddenly she got goosebumps. (_Lost control...)_ She didnt know why but those two words seemed really wrong to her, they even almost...scared her.

"Hurry up slowpokes" Naruto was waving to them by the village entrance. Both of them started to go faster.

_(its like i wasnt even me anymore...i just wanted to...tear you apart)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR:**Sorry it took so long for me to get this in, i apologize, Please review


	11. Chapter 11

They soon got to Sakuras house. At that point Naruto and Lee went home. Kairi and Sakura went in the house and got changed.

"You know if you want you can stay here tonight, my parents arn't gonna be home for the next couple days"

Kairi glanced at the bloody hoodie she had in her arm "Maybe ill take you up on that offer tomorrow, ok" Sakura smiled "Ok"

Kairi said goodbye to Sakura then went outside, hitting her foot on the corner of the door on her way out. "Ow" Kiba was standing with his back to her, his head was tilted upward so he must have been looking at the sky. She still wanted to ask some questions about tonight but she decided to let it go. (_Might be the right thing not to talk about it...or maybe not talking about it is the mistake)_ She dismissed the thoughts and walked up behind Kiba. "Kiba" He turned around "What"

"Heres your hoodie"

"Oh" he took it and put it on.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it"

"Uh..no problem"

For moments they just stood there staring at each other, until she noticed Kiba seemed like he was staring into space. Kairi shifted her eyes around, looking from left to right then back at Kiba. (_Ok...this is a little awkward...)_ She was interupted by a noise at her feet. She glanced down then smiled at Akamaru, picking him up. She started scratching his head then noticed Kiba was looking at the sky again. Soon she was also caught in the nights hypnotic trance, gazing at the stars.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their walk back they didnt talk at all, mostly because they were thinking about everything that had happened today. When they got to Kibas house they found a note saying that Kibas mom and sister wouldnt be back till tomorrow night. Kiba walked over to the stairs, he was on the first step "Kiba" He turned back toward Kairi "What".

"We have to do something about your wounds"

"Im ok"

She frowned "Kiba, please"

"I said im ok!" He growled loudly

She scowled "And i said we have to take care of your wounds!"

She went over and grabbed Kibas arm dragging him up the stairs.

"Lets go"

The grip tightend "Ow, you dont have to grip so hard"

"Stop complaining"

"I would if you let go!"

"I wouldnt be doing this if i didnt have to force you to take care of yourself!"

There was a little table and two chairs in the upstairs hallway by the bathroom. She set him down in one then went in the bathroom and opened up the cabinet, pulling out a bottle of Peroxide, a bandage roll, and a box of Bandades. She went out and pulled the other chair in front of his and got started...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had disinfected all the cuts with the Peroxide except one...the fang mark he had from last night...

"Ok, this might sting a little"

"Ouch!" pulling his arm back

"I told you"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think this is enough"

"Theres still a few more"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww, your making it too tight"

"Uhh..."

"Ugh, dont you know how you wrap a bandage"

"This is my first time..."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not killing me"

"Aghh..."

"Ahhh, way too tight,way too tight"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi stood back to admire her work. Kiba had a big bandage on his right arm, but the rest of the injuries had bandaides. She looked in the box, it was full when she started, now there wasnt any left...she took another look at him. Kairi suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably. "I look so stupid, would you stop laughing" Kairi turned her laugh into coughing.

"Im not laughing at you"

"What else would you be laughing at"

"My pathetically sad nursing skills..."

"This is stupid, i didnt even ask you to do this anyway, i was fine"

"Im sorry if i tried to help you"

"I wouldnt even need help if it wasnt for those stupid wolves"

"ah..."

Kairi put her head down, grief slowly enveloped her. (_He got hurt because of me...)_ She walked past Kiba with her head down all the way till she got to the spare room she was staying in. "Im sorry, i know its my fault, if i knew how to stop it i would...i didnt want you, or anyone else to get hurt" she paused, her voice was barely a squeak "Im sorry" She went in and closed the door.

Kiba watched her go in disbelief "What did i..." He thought about it for a second. He suddenly puched the wall "Im such an idiot" He stomped off to his room slamming the door beind him. For the rest of the night he lay in bed examining his arm.

Downstairs Akamaru laid on the floor. He whimpered a couple of times. His food dish was empty and he hadnt ate at all day...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi woke up then went and got a shower. She headed downstairs and looked around. She figured that Kibas sister and mom were still gone. She went to the living room window and looked out at the rising sun. Morning and night were her favorite, she hated afternoon it seemed...depressing to her. She continueed to gaze at it for a couple minutes.

"Hey"

She turned around and saw Kiba running a hand through his messy bed hair. She gave him a small smile "Hi". He walked into the kitchen and she watched from the living room as he went through the cupboards and the fridge. Kiba closed the fridge and put his elbow on the counter resting his head on his hand sighing in frustration. Kairi walked over and looked through the fridge, then went over to the cupboards. "Theres plenty to eat"

"Ya, but you have to cook it"

He went back to the cupboard and pulled out a bag of potato chips and started eating some.

"You need something more then chips, youve been injured."

Kiba stopped eating for a couple seconds and pouted "But i cant cook"

Kairi was starving since she hadnt ate anything since yesterday morning, she guessed Kiba was too. She sighed and muttered something"ill cook"

"What"

She went over and grabbed the bag of chips taking a handful and putting them back into the cupboard. "ill cook" She started eating them "What do you want" Kiba grinned "I dont care, as long as its edible". She sighed again going toward the cupboard "Edible...ill try". "Uh..then ill go get a shower" Kiba headed upstairs. Kairi pulled out a box of pancake mix and set it on the counter. She went to the fridge and found a package of bacon, and a bag of choclate chips. After finding the pans she put the bacon on the stove, then started stirring the choclate chips into the pancake batter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(15 minutes later)

Kiba came running down the stairs, his nose smelling the scent of food. He went into the kitchen and found a plate with 7 choclate chip pancakes stacked on it with 5 pieces of partly burnt bacon on the side. He grabbed the fork that was by the plate and started to dig in. Kairi rose up from behind the other side of the counter and sat down to eat her plate. "I hope its ok" Kiba smiled "Its good, what were you doing down there".

"Oh, i gave Akamaru some pancakes cause he looked really hungry and i couldnt find his dog food". She gave him half a smile "Is it really ok or are you just saying that". He lifted his head up from his plate and grinned. "Its great"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were finished eating Kairi started cleaning the dishes when there was a knock on the door. Kiba went over and answered it, he came into the kitchen 2 minutes later.

"Tsunade has requested we go to her office"

"Umm...Tsunade"?

"Oh, i forgot your not from here...shes the Hokage"

"Oh, wait,us? She wants to see me to? Why"?

"I dont know, thats all the messenger said"

Kiba got Akamaru and they both left for the Hokages building, Kiba leading the way since Kairi didnt know where to go. On the way there she looked all around at the village, it was a somewhat busy place with all its shops. It was neat, she liked it. After 10 minutes of walking they reached the biggest building in the village. They headed to the top floor where Kiba knocked on the door located in the middle of the hallway.

"Come in"

Kiba walked in the room with Kairi following behind. When she got in she noticed that Naruto,Lee,and Sakura were there too. There was a woman with pale blond hair sitting at a desk, obviously the Hokage.

"So you must be this ice conjurur ive been hearing about"

Kairi stood there not knowing if she was supposed to say anything

"What is your name"

"Kairi Hikaru"

"And you dont know where you lived or what happend to your family"

"I dont know where i lived...but my family...my mom and dad...are dead"

"And how do you know this"Tsunade said raising her eyebrow

"I...i just do...i can feel it"

"Do you have any other relatives"

"My brother...but i dont know where he is"

"And hes not dead""?

"No...he got away..i dont know where"

Tsunade sat there with her eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Can i see your power"

"Um, sure"

Kairi closed her eyelids then opened them back up, they were entirely blue. She raised the palm of her hand and pointed it toward a plant that was sitting on her desk. A crystal colored beam shot out and hit the plant, covering it in a sheet of ice. Tsunade reached out and picked a leaf off it and examined it. Kairi then focused her attention on the plant again and the ice shattered but the pieces dissappeard as soon as they broke off. Throwing the leaf into the trash can she turned her attention back to Kairi.

"Impressive, anyway, the reason why your here is because i think i know where you might have come from"

"Where"?

"Theres a town to the south west of here, its called Hollows Bane. It was recently destroyed by a very lage pack of wolves."

"Wolves destroyed the whole town!" Naruto blurted out while everyone else stood in shock

"Not exactly destroyed it, more like recked it. None of the buildings or homes were damged, but theres signs of struggles everywhere. Blood,parts of clothes...there are no people left in that village."

Kairi stood in shock. The whole town was gone...she kind of expected it. But the realization, she thought everything that happend before the Village of the Leaf was just a hallucination, a dream, it sure felt like it...and now finding out that a village, maybe her village was found. And all the people gone...from her short memory she remembered screams, and cries for help. But still...it was so shocking...and at the same time it wasnt surprising at all.

"There is a town to the west of it thats in Mist country. You might be able to find your brother there, they say theres been strange activity there. It might have something to do with those wolves attacking your village."

"You want me to go there?"

"I assumed you would want to so you could find your brother"

"I do, and i want to find out what happend to, but..." The Leaf Village had been like a home to Kairi, even if she was only there for 3 days. It was the only place she remembered. That she knew. A place she could call home, the only place.

Tsunade smiled, as if reading her mind "Dont worry, you can always come back here no matter what happens"

Kairis spirits somewhat lifted.

Tsunade soon got serious again closing her eyes.

"This reminds me of a story that i was told when i was a little girl..." She didnt get to finish cause Naruto interupted her grinning.

"When you were a little girl, that was like eighty years ago right?" What was he talking about, she looked in her late thirties?

In a millisecond Tsunade had jumped over her desk and punched him on the head with a furious look in her eye.

"Ow, you old hag, you didnt have to hit that hard." he whined rubbing his head.

"WHAT!

( 2 minutes later...)

Tsunade sat on the other side of her desk, while Naruto lay beaten and bruised in the corner of the room.

"You will be leaving later today"

"Later today, but it will be dark"

"Yes i know, im going to send a patrol out around the area. They wont be expecting for anyone to be out at night. Its better we do this as soon as possible."

So im leaving already...

"We would send chaperones with you but our strongest ninja are out on missions, but..."

She shot glances at each of the four ninja in the room.

"Any ninja available are more then welcome to accompany you"

"I will meet you at the south entrance at seven thirty to see you off, whatever you need to do should be done now. Im expecting you to come back here and report what you found, you brother is welcome here to."

Tsunade glanced at the door, everyone getting the idea left. Except for Naruto, he muttered "Old hag" under his breath as he was leaving the room, sadly for him, Tsunade heard it.

After they left Tsunade looked at the plant and smirked (_I liked it better when it was frozen)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they left the building they parted ways. Kairi and Kiba didnt utter one word on their way back to the house. Once they got back Kairi went upstairs and got her bag. When she came back down Kiba was sitting on the far left side of the couch, she sat down on the right side. They both sat in silence until it was broken by a whine. Akamaru was sitting at Kairis feet, she picked him up and and started stroking him.

"Hes gonna miss you..."

Kairi looked over to see Kiba glaring at the floor. "Ill miss him too" She smiled down at the pup, only to get a long whine in return.

She didnt want to leave. This was the only home she actually knew. The people here are the first people she could call friends. She wanted to find her brother, and find out what was going on with her past. But to do that she would have to leave, leave the Leaf Village, leave her friends, leave her only home. Kairi didnt want to do that, she just wanted to forget, if she did forget everything that happened here she wouldnt care less about leaving...and with those thoughts she drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Your getting stronger bro"_

_"Ya, glad you noticed"_

_He snickered"ive noticed something to"_

_"what"_

_"You havent been calling me little brother anymore"_

_"...so..."_

_"I thinks its because your afraid"_

_"Afraid of what..."_

_"That if you start calling me little brother id start calling you little sister, considering how i have a foot over you now"_

_" I dont care what you call me"_

_"Fine then, little sis"_

_"Shut up"_

_"I even think my powers are growing stronger then yours"_

_"That will never happen"_

_"You sure about that"_

_"Yes im sure, now shutup"_

_He grinned "There is only one way ill stop getting on your nerves"_

_"Anything"_

_"Lets go check out Hollows Bane"_

_"Leon there is no Hollows Bane, its just some legend some guy made up"_

_"Oh come on, you said youd do anything"_

_"Leon, weve went there before, theres nothing there except for a big empty space"_

_"Its really, really foggy today, maybe something will happen"_

_"The fog isnt going to change anything, there is nothing and there will always be nothing there"_

_"Im starting to think your scared"_

_"Im not scared..."_

_"Then lets go"_

_"...Fine"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kairi woke up and looked around wondering where she was, realizing she was in Kibas house sighed in relief. (_Stupid memories...) _She looked over to the clock, it was seven. Seven? She had slept that long? She looked over and noticed Kiba wasnt there. Akamaru was peacefully sleeping in her lap, she picked him up as gently as she could and set him down on the couch trying not to wake him. She slowly made her way upstairs thinking Kiba was probly in his room. She wanted to say goodbye. Kiba was probly going to be happy having her weight lifted off his shoulders, he wouldnt have to have her staying at his house taking up space and having to rescue her anymore. She slightly smiled, she didnt mind being rescued by him...No, she didnt need anyone and she didnt want anyone...well, she did. But that wasnt the point, she couldnt have people getting hurt because of her. And this way she would have no distractions and keep her mind focused on the task without having to worry about any of her new friends being hurt.

She got to his door and took a breath then slowly raised her hand to knock but was stopped before she could.

"What" said a gruff voice from the other side

His tone didnt have to be that moody...

"Uh...Im going now..."

"Bye"

Bye? All he said was bye...Arggh! Kairi started walking towards the stairs (_Ass) _When she got to them she stopped...then went back towards Kibas room and opened the door going in.

"What?"

Kairi glared at the surprised Kiba "I know you might not have liked me that much but you could say more then bye!"

"Why?"

" Because im about to go traveling miles through the woods at night and your never going to see me again!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dont know, Good Luck, Happy Trails, Hope you dont become a wolfs dinner, anything."

"...How do you know ill never see you again?"

"I dont know...Tsunade is expecting me to come back, but that doesnt mean i have to come back to this house...espiecially for a person that only says bye when your about to go on a perilous journey!"

Kiba growled "Then dont come back!"

Kairi was a little taken back in Kibas anger, but quickly regained herself and scowled.

"Fine i wont asshole"

With that she left the room and slammed the door, heading downstairs. As she clasped her hand around the front doorknob she heard a wimper behind her, she sighed. She picked up Akamaru and gave him a hug scratching his head. Then she put him down then quickly went out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He probly should have been nicer to her. He didnt want her to leave but he couldnt go with her. He barely even knew her anyway. Why risk his life for someone he barely even knew...Kiba felt a tugging at his leg, looking down he found out it was Akamaru. He had his teeth dug in Kibas pants pulling at them. Then he stopped and barked at Kiba, slightly growling.

"Akamaru, its not gonna work"

Akamaru bit him in the leg then ran off.

"Oww" Kiba rubbed his leg.

Besides, after what happend the yesterday at the river...it was for the best he wasnt around her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kairi got to the entrance she had a surprise waiting for her, Naruto, Sakura, and Lee were standing in a circle talking to Tsunade.

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We decided we would come wtih you, ive prepared some food for us" Sakura said smiling

"We couldnt let you do this on your own" He grinned "Besides, if im there everyone will think twice about messing with you"

"Dont worry, i will let no harm come to you, from this day forward we will be comrades" Lee then gave her the thumbs up sign and smiled at her, she could have sworn she saw his teeth sparkle.

"You guys...you shouldnt be doing this...besides im not helpless"

Tsunade walked over and smiled at her "They dont want their friend to get hurt, besides, i doubt you could stop them if you tried, espiecially Naruto"

Kairi smiled at her friends "Thanks guys"

Naruto looked around then turned to Kairi"Wheres Kiba"

Kairi frowned then turned it into a slight smile "Hes at home, he has no reason to be here..."

Tsunade slightly frowned. (_I thought he was going to be here for sure...)_

Sakura sensed what was going on with Kairi and decided to change the subject

"Hey Tsunade, how come ive never heard of this Hollows Bane"

Tsunade then got serious again"Hollows Bane has never had any ninjas in it, or has it been a trading town. Its just a little town off the map, theres nothing special about it except for the legends."

"Legends?"

"Hollows Bane got its name from a castle that was a little north from it. Well, theres never been proof that theres actually a castle, where its supposed to be theres just a giant clearing. Some people say they have seen it, and people who havent just think the other people are crazy or seeing things. Some of the stories i heard said it was a mansion not a castle. There was also the fog, not alot of people lived in Hollows Bane because of it. The town was always surrounded by fog that would go out miles around it. Thats the reason its not a trading town so cargos dont get heisted by thiefs, fog is a thiefs ally. People just stay away from it cause theres nothing actually there, they dont even bother to put it on the maps. They just say its a little town covered in fog that tries to get tourists by the legends, whats the use putting it on a map. So even with the help of the legend people still dont know about it since its not on any maps. Its barely on any of the records. The fog was there almost every day, some say it was so thick people could barely see the sun"

Kairi absorbed all of this information. Then she thought about all her memories she had. The first memory she had she was training with her brother, it was gloomy that day. The second one she was cooking, it was in the morning and it was really sunny. The third one that mentioned Hollows Bane was gloomy too. She tried to think harder...The fog was never in the town, just surrounding it. So that means they could still see the sun and moon everyday. Did knowing this even make a difference? She didnt know so she dismissed it.

A ninja appeared in front of Tsunade "The area is clear Hokage"

"Good, your dismissed" With that the ninja disappeared.

"I trust you will all take care of each other"

They all nodded.

"Then farewell and goodluck"

"Farewell Hokage"

"Bye Tsunade"

"Later you old hag"

For that Naruto was the first one out of the village, considering he had been puched and he had landed off in the distance. Kairi walked up to Tsunade.

"Thank you so much for this"

"Dont worry about it, this is better then having to do paperwork all day in my office"

Tsunade smiled "I wish you luck, i hope you find what your looking for"

It was Kairis turn to smile "Thanks, i do to, bye"

With that the three were off, since Naruto had already left. Tsunade watched until they were out of sight. (_I have a weird feeling something real bad is going to happen...but i trust them)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba lay on his bed, trying to go to sleep so he wouldnt have to think about anything. Kiba turned to his left side. When he did he saw something on his table that caught his attention. He reached out taking it then looking at it for closer examination. It was the ice doppleganger of Akamaru. Suddenly images of Kairi entered his mind, when he first met he, when he found her in the woods, when they went in the river...everything came flooding back to him. It was decided. He was going after her no matter what!

(5 minutes later, at this time, if you heard the song, play '1000 Miles' in your head because i like that song and i think it goes along with the plot )

Kiba was running to the south gates with a pack on his back and Akamaru happily yipping in his hoodie. He wouldnt let her go alone, even if the others had volunteered to go with her, he wanted to be with by her side, no matter what it cost. He didnt know why but...he liked Kairi. Just her presence made him feel happy even if he didnt show it most of the time. He wasnt going to let anything harm her.

When he got to the gate he found Tsunade walking away from it, she noticed him and stopped.

She frowned "It took you long enough"

"What do you mean, you didnt even know if i was coming"

"Im the Hokage i know everything, i knew you wouldnt let someone you care about do this alone" She smiled.

"What are you trying to say"

"Me? im not trying to say anything" She pointed to the gate "You better hurry and catch up"

He looked at her suspiciously then took off. She watched him go then smiled.

"Kigan"

A ninja appeared in front of her.

"Yes Tsunade?"

"Make a note, Naruto is going to have to do a 50 page essay when he gets back. And also, i need you to get a book from my house..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AUTHOR:** Im finally done with this chapter, YES. I hope u like it, it took alot of energy and thinking. Im going to make the rest of my chapters almost this long from now on.


	12. Chapter 12

"Finally! Something to do, i haven't been given a mission in weeks." Naruto exclaimed putting his hands over his head grinning.

Sakura groaned. "Naruto this mission isn't for your entertainment, its really important, so you better not goof off." Even though Inner Sakura had her own opinion. "Alright,a mission.Finally!". Naruto crossed his arms and pouted."I dont goof off..." "On that one mission you ran off because you saw a ramen shop" "I was hungry..." He frowned. "Then there was that one where you started fighting that villager for no reason..." "He called me a pipsquiek" "...Blowing our cover and we had to fight ten ninjas"Naruto drooped over with his arms hangly loosely toward the ground. "Alright,alright...i see your point" he whined.

Kairi barely listened to what they were saying. She was thinking about other things, preferably a certain brunette.Giving her food and a place to rest. He even saved her life. Even more then once.(_I was such a jerk to him. Even though he did kinda deserve it...but still. I was harsh on him...Even though i wouldnt have said anything to him if he had just said "something" that told me he actually cared about me)_ A wave of anger passed through her, but then it changed to sorrow, which changed to embarrassment.(_What The Hell! Why do i want him to care about me so much?! Why do i care so much about him caring?! Why do i even care about any of this?! Why do i keep using the word care?!...Not to mention "Why"...Now im just sounding stupid...)_ She sighed and stared down at her feet watching the dust kick up as she dragged them lazily.(_I need to stop thinking about it...about him._) A slight smile worked its way on to her face.(_Thats impossible)_ Then her palm connected with the side of her head. (_What am i talking about?!_) She scowled then whispered. "Stupid Kiba..." She looked at the path in front of her. It was completely dark. The only thing giving them light was the moonlight. Noticing this she looked up. Dark green eyes stared at the moon pleadingly, as if it could make everything better. (_Why couldnt he just say something, anything...I just wanted to know that maybe...just maybe...he...)_

Sakura knew what was going on with Kairi since she hadnt even spoken a word and had her head hanging down towards the ground since they left the village. (_Why didnt he come? Its not like he had anything important to do. I cant believe he would just leave her like this.)_

Naruto suddenly ran up and jumped in front of Kairi. Kairi stopped suddenly being pulled out of her daze. "Dog-breath is a jerk. You should just forget about him. Its terrible that he makes you so sad." Kairi was surprised when he said this then recovered after a few seconds quickly thinking up something. "I have no idea what your talking about..."_(Oh, ya, that was good kairi)_ Naruto crossed his arms and "Hmfed" at this. "You like him dont you? I dont see why, i mean theres nothing good about him. Espicially if he makes you sad." Kairi frowned, but then put on a faint smile and put her hand on his shoulder. " Thanks Naruto but dont worry about it." Naruto blushed at the contact then after a few seconds grinned. "Your really pretty. He doesnt deserve you. I mean why have a guy like that when theres me." Sakura mentally slapped herself. (_Naruto you idiot. Why did i even bother to tell you...)_

Yesterday)

Narto looked back at Kairi and Kiba walking behind him. They were talking and then he noticed she was wearing his hoodie.

"Sakura"

"What?"

"What do you think Kiba and Kairi are talking about."

"I dont know"

"Well,i think its kinda weird. First he yells at her yesterday. Next she stays at his house. Then he avoids her all today. After that he dives in the river after her. And now hes giving her his clothes. Somethings weird is going on with them..."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at this.

"Naruto, your an idiot."

"Huh?"

"They like each other doofus."

"Huh, wait. How do you know"

Sigh "Because its obvious."

"It is"

"Yes Naruto"

"Why would she like Dog -breath?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im the strongest ninja in the village. Im even gonna be the next Hokage.!" Naruto pointed to himself grinning. "What do you think Kairi" Kairi sweatdropped. "Uh...of course you are Naruto." She managed a fake smile.

Sakura then came out of nowhere and grabbed him by his hair.

"Naruto lets go."

"Wha...What are you doing Sakura. Hey! That hurts."

Kairi watched her drag Naruto away. Then she went after her.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...why did you guys, well become my friends so fast. I mean you only knew me for a little bit and you were taking me shopping and helping me with those wolves."

"Oh, well you did save our buts back there. And you didnt give us any reason not to trust you. And when you were attacked we jumped in because...we already lost someone very important to us. So i guess were more careful with our friends safety." A single tear slid down her face. A hand came up to wipe it away. "We didnt want to see anyone near us get hurt again."

"Sakura..." Kairi put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Someones coming!" They turned around to see Lee in a fighting stance. Naruto and Sakura both took out a kunai and faced behind them where they had just came from. Kairi faced toward the darkness with her eyes glowing blue. She stared at the darkness, straining to see any sign of the aprroaching danger. There was no feeling though, telling her that whatever was coming was a threat. Then red came into view. Two spots of red, coming closer. As it got closer she couldnt help but smile, since it was Kiba.

Naruto frowned at this. "What are you doing here?" Kiba looked at him with a look of determination on his face. "I came here to help." "It is good you are here Kiba. You are very noble." Putting a hand up to rub the back of his head. "Uh..yeah" Then he looked around, catching her gaze. Still with the determination in his eyes. She broke it, turning her head the other way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura greeted Kiba she pushed them on. "Come on guys, we need to keep moving." She then slowed down long enough so that she was walking by Kiba, since he was traveling in the back. Then he got elbowed in the ribs. He looked questioningly at her. "What took you so long" Talking so low so that only he could hear her. "What are you talking about?" Sighing. "Boys are so stupid..." Her elbow connected with his arm again then pointed forward. Rubbing his arm he followed her gaze and saw Kairi, head slighly pointed to the ground. "So?" "What do you mean so? Shes been depressed since we left!" "Why would she be like that?" Resisting the urge to hit him "Because, genius, you didnt come!" Kiba shifted his gaze to the ground. (_Kairi didnt care if i came or not...i wonder if shes still mad at me...)_

Sakura grumbled then walked up to Kairi. "Kiba wants to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"Kiba says he needs to talk to you and that its very important."

"I dont think..."

"Just go!" Spinning Kairi around and pushing her towards Kiba who caught her. Next she went over to Naruto. "Naruto, can you go up in the front." "Why?" "Well, you are the strongest here arn't you? It be the most logical thing for you to be the one in the front scouting for any danger." "Uh...YEAH! Your right!" Grinning he went up to the front. Then she grabbed Lee. "Come on, will guard the rear." "Sakura, dont you think this is far enough." Asked a bewildered Lee who was being dragged away from the goup. "No"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh..im sorry" Kairi slowly pushed herself off Kiba. He looked away "Um...thats ok" She took her position beside Kiba. They walked on without a glance to each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then Guy-sensei taught me the Leaf Whirlwind technique. Then after some more rigorous training..."

(sigh _Something better happen with them because i dont want to find out im doing this for nothing. I dont know how long i can listen to Lees life story._)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba" She started not knowing exactly what to say. "Why did you come"

"I told you, i wanted to help"

"...It didnt seem like you wanted to when i left..."

"I just changed my mind."

"What made you change your mind?"

"It just changed. What? You didnt want me to come?"

" No. I didnt say that. I just wanted to know why you came. You didnt seem to be in a good mood. And i yelled at you...Im sorry."

"Huh" He shot his head towards her in surprise.

"I was pretty rude. Yelling at you and all. I guess i was just mad cuz...(_I was mad because... i wanted to know that he cared for me...)_

"Cuz what?"

"...Cuz, uh, i was just tired...After everything that happened today, it was just alot to think about. And i was still a little tired from yesterday. So i apologize."

"No. Its my fault. I was a jerk." His fists clenched. "Ive just been feeling weird lately."

Kairi guessed this had something to do with what happened yesterday.

"I came because...i want to make sure nothing bad happens to you. I owe you that after the way ive been treating you."

"Kiba you dont owe me anything." She said quietly.

"Yeah i do. At least i feel like i do. And even if i didnt owe you anything id still help you..."

Kairi felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head around.

"Were heading into unknown territory. We should be silent from here on out." Sakura said with a serious tone. They got back in a group and walked on without another word.

( 3 Hours Later)

Sakura decided they should camp for the night. Kiba and Lee left to get fire wood. "Naruto what did you bring?" Sakura asked grabbing for his bag.

"Uh, the important stuff."

Sakuras eyebrow twitched. "The only thing in this bag is ramen!"

"But Sakura, you cant expect me to go hungry!"

"Naruto your such an idiot!"

Kairi smiled at the squabble. Partly because these were "her" friends who were fighting. She didnt have any memory of her life before. But it felt she never had any friends. Maybe before she had lost her memory, in her life before, she never had any friends. Well, she was going to find out soon. Tsunade said there was no one left in the village. But if she went there her memories were bound to come back, right? Then she would know, about her family, about her friends, about her life. Only if her memories came back...

"Heres the wood."

Kiba and Lee came out of the trees with some branchs and bark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fire was made Sakura cooked some of Narutos ramen for all of us. Naruto complained about this, Sakura said she was using it because there was so much of it. Then when we were done eating Kiba stated we should get some sleep and asked if anybody wanted to take the first watch.

"I will" I was still wide awake, plus it was my journey so i guess it was kinda my responsibility. "I think i should" Kiba said standing up. "No, i already volunteered. Besides, why did you bother asking if you were just going to do it yourself anyway." Kiba closed his eyes. "Fine" He sat down with one leg up and put one arm on his knee. "But i take second watch."

It was decided Lee would take third watch and Naruto would take fourth. Everyone had a two hour shift. We would get up at nine o' clock and continue on. I looked around. Everyone had gone to sleep. Well, not everyone.

"You know, you should get some sleep." I muttered looking over at Kiba.

"Im going to stay up and make sure nothing happens."

"This is my watch. I can do it without any help."

"My ears are super sensitive. I can hear whats happening far away." He said casually.

"Well then, since your doing my job, that means i can go off for a couple minutes." I huffed grabbing my backpack and heading off towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" He said with urgency standing up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_Look at me, i have dog hearing and dont think you can do your job so im gonna make sure you dont mess up. Because im an "**Inuzuka"**. Jerk) _She sighed and leaned against a tree. (_...Well, i guess hes just looking out for me. I just dont want to be treated like im helpless. Maybe im just grumpy cuz im tired. I guess...he just wants to protect me. Maybe...he likes me...) _She scoffed. ( _In my dreams, oh well...What am i talking about i dont like him that much, do i?...Oh well, who cares)_ She leaned down and grabbed her backpack. (**_Who cares_**) In the moonlight you could see the faintest smile cross her face. "I do" was whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got back to the campsite Kiba was putting some wood in the fire. She sat down where she was before in fetal position staring into the fire wondering about the day ahead, and a certain person.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya, im fine...i guess im just a little tired."

She saw the playful smile slide across his face out of the corner of her eye. "I thought you were doing the first watch."

" Just be quiet, it seems like you were gonna do both of them anyway."

His voice got soft. "Go to sleep. I can take care of this."

The word "Thanks" was the only word that was heard as she laid down. And it just so happens she did dream of a certain someone in her dreams that night. It might have been the best dream she ever had.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A\N:** Well, there it is, i knows it been forever since i added the last chapter. And i know i said i was going to be getting in more chapters faster...sorry. Ive just been doing alot of stuff. But ive just gotten a notebook dedicated to this and im going to bring it with me everywhere. So i **VOW** i will never get in another chapter this late again. So anyway, review and tell me what you like. Oh, and up there in the paragraph where Sakura wipes a tear away, you should know who that person they lost is wink wink.


End file.
